He's Jealous—eh, What?
by Keivcake
Summary: Tidak, ia tidak cemburu. Hanya kesal. Itu beda 'kan? —NaruSasu


.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

.

* * *

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup dengan keras diikuti suara geraman dan langkah yang tergesa terdengar beberapa detik setelah mobil Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren berwarna biru terparkir di halaman luas dengan taman di sekelilingnya.

"Dengar dulu, Sasuke!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengejar seseorang yang berjalan meninggalkannya setelah mengabaikan tasnya yang menyangkut di pintu mobil sambil berdecak dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk."

"Aku tidak butuh ijin darimu, Brengsek! Kau marah seperti gadis yang sedang PMS," Naruto—nama pemuda pirang itu—menyesali ucapannya tepat di detik setelah ia mengucapkannya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan saat melihat tatapan mata katakan-lagi-dan-kau-kubunuh-sekarang-juga milik kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang tidak dalam_ mood_ yang bagus—padahal sebenarnya _mood_ Sasuke memang tidak pernah bagus, kecuali saat semua keinginannya dituruti dengan sempurna, dan itu jarang sekali mengingat bahwa Naruto bukan orang yang dengan mudah diperintah untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa keinginannya sendiri.

"E—eh bukan, itu hanya bercanda, kok, Sasuke," dan tatapan mata tajam belum berhenti mengarah padanya sebelum Sasuke kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga—mengabaikannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak melakukannya karena aku ingin 'kan? Lagipula kau terlalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri belakangan ini, kau jarang membalas _email_-ku, bahkan kau tidak mengangkat teleponku."

"Ada banyak orang di sana. Dan kau tahu kalau aku memang sibuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah 'kan."

"Tapi 'kan—" detik Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu kamar Sasuke ia harus menghindari jam beker yang hampir saja tepat mengenai dahinya jika ia tidak mengantisipasi terjadinya hal ini.

"Pulang."

"Hah, aku tidak suka perempuan dan aku yakin kau tahu itu. Kau pikir apa alasan kita menjalin hubungan, ha? Untuk memanfaatkanmu karena kau pintar?—" —meski itu juga alasan yang mendukung, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dalam hati.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-sayang …"

"Berhenti menggabungkan dua kata itu, menjijikkan."

"Kalau begitu tidak marah lagi 'kan?" Baru saja ia hendak melangkah masuk namun Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggumamkan 'tunggu di situ'.

"Pulang," dan pintu tertutup diiringi bunyi kunci yang diputar tepat di depan wajahnya.

"… Eh?"

.

Sasuke duduk di alas lantai kamarnya sambil memegang buku yang hanya dilihatnya tanpa dibaca sambil sesekali menatap ke arah pintunya yang masih terkunci. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat untuk marah dengan sungguh-sungguh, err ralat, sebenarnya ia memang sangat kesal dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mereka menjalin hubungan sudah hampir dua tahun, sejak awal masuk ke SMA hingga saat ini dan sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali mereka ribut karena masalah sepele atau malah karena hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Tapi tidak sampai dua jam kemudian pasti mereka sudah damai lagi—meski dalam arti yang berbeda 'damai' milik mereka dan 'damai' dalam pandangan orang lain. Sudah biasa, komentar teman-teman mereka yang sudah tahu. Yah, itu cara mereka mengekspresikan kasih sayang ke satu sama lain, begitu.

Hanya saja kali ini ia tidak akan memaafkan Naruto sampai makhluk pirang itu minta maaf padanya secara resmi dan mengaku bersalah.

Ia menyobek satu lembar isi bukunya, meremasnya hingga menjadi gumpalan dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia ingin menjambak gadis berambut merah yang menyebabkan permasalahan ini. Gadis itu bernama Karin, siswa yang baru tiga hari pindah ke sekolah mereka, ke kelas mereka, dan sebangku dengan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak diijinkan duduk sebangku karena hanya akan mengganggu kenyamanan kelas, kata wali kelas mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau hanya seperti itu, ia sudah biasa melihat kekasihnya yang suka tebar pesona di mana pun makhluk itu berada, lagipula anak itu memang mudah sekali mendapatkan teman dan mencairkan suasana meski dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Tapi yang ini berbeda, melihat Naruto yang menggendong perempuan itu saat upacara tadi pagi perempuan itu pingsan sudah cukup menyebalkan—memangnya tidak ada orang lain di sana? Ditambah ia mendengar kalau semalam Naruto ke rumah Karin bersama Kiba, untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok sebenarnya, tapi Sasuke tidak menerima alasan semacam itu. Harap dimaklumi.

Tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak cemburu. Ia hanya kesal karena ia tidak suka Karin. Dan ia tidak suka pada Karin karena Naruto dekat dengannya padahal baru beberapa hari perempuan itu pindah. Yah, sebenarnya sih sama saja, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau mengakui kalau ia cemburu.

Sudah senja dan Sasuke masih saja malas untuk beranjak keluar kamar, ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia matikan. Biasanya kamarnya tidak sesepi ini karena hampir setiap hari saat mereka pulang bersama Naruto mampir terlebih dahulu dan pulang terkadang sampai malam hari, melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama. Ehem.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan ponselnya lagi, dan beberapa pemberitahuan seketika terlihat di layarnya pertanda ada _email_ yang masuk.

Ia membuka dua dari banyaknya _email_, menatapnya selama beberapa menit seolah melihat sesuatu yang ajaib di layar ponselnya. Ia tidak tersenyum, namun ekspresi wajahnya sedikit—hanya sedikit—berubah sebelum berbaring di ranjangnya sambil tetap menatap layar ponselnya.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk menulis sebaris kata singkat dan butuh waktu tiga setengah menit hanya untuk mengirimnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bantal sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin mengakui kalau ia membutuhkan Naruto lebih dari yang ia perkirakan.

_**Without a soul, my spirit is sleeping somewhere cold. **_

_**Until you find it there, and lead it back home—in your heart.**_

.

_**Datang sekarang dan minta maaf.**_

.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf kalau memang aku salah, oke? Aku tidak akan terlalu dekat dengan dia lagi kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya," Naruto menarik napas dalam setelah menormalkan napasnya. "Aku tidak terlambat 'kan, agak lama karena tadi sedang mengantar Ibu belanja."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa bergerak dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Ia tidak akan mau mengatakan kalau ia merindukan makhluk di depannya ini—meski ia memang. Ia menyangkal itu sebagai suatu 'kebiasaan'.

Ia mengabaikan tatapan Naruto yang mengarah padanya lalu mengambil buku entah apa yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, berniat untuk membukanya sebelum Naruto mengambil buku itu dan memeluknya setelah membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri, dan Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya setiap kali Naruto memeluk atau menciumnya, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke lebih tidak suka mengakui kalau ia suka mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal ini, suara yang terdengar garau itu terasa terngiang selama beberapa lama ke depan, dan ia benci ketika ia seperti berbicara dan bergerak tanpa kehendaknya.

"Aku juga … mencintaimu," Naruto memegangi wajah Sasuke dan menempelkan bibir mereka sambil menahan senyumnya saat Sasuke membalas pelukannya.

.

"Aku punya cokelat, mau?"

"Tidak suka."

"Rasanya berbeda dari cokelat biasa."

"Hn?"

"Kalau cara memakannya juga berbeda," Sasuke menoleh dan mendorong Naruto hingga berbaring lalu menutupi wajah Naruto dengan bantal besar saat melihat wajah itu menampakkan cengiran jahil sambil menatapnya.

.

_**If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden.**_

.

.

**[END]**

* * *

.

Hai, it's been a while since the last time I published a story here.

Cuma ide abstrak yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan saat dengar lagu Avril yang Wish You Were Here. Haghag. 8D Saya rindu menulis untuk pair tercinta ini.

Oya, buat Ai (aku ga tahu penname kamu apa, say #krik) rikuesan fict-nya (yang jaman kapan itu) belum bisa dibuat, ya. Tapi ntar pasti kubuatin, kok. D:

Dan … ucapan terima kasih untuk my _Sasuke, _atau harus kubilang my_ Sora _#eh (kalau kamu baca ini kamu pasti tahu kalau ini buat kamu) atas segalanya selama ini. Waktu dan perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. _Naruto and his mun_ loves you, _Iza_ too. #eh Harap dimaklumi kalau aku sering jahat—bawaan lahir.

Yo, see you next time…


End file.
